Battle Netwarriors, Revamped
by Endigo Master
Summary: This is the story of Sammy Tsukino, the teenage boy who is forgotten when his sister becomes Queen. However, the truth behind his past may be the only thing that can save Crystal Tokyo, as well as the Multiverse. Many small crossovers. Director's Cut
1. It Begins

Battle Netwarriors, Revamped

This is the retold, renewed version of my longest fan fiction, Battle Netwarriors, being moved to a more proper home in the Sailor Moon Crossover section. However, instead of moving it as a whole, I've decided to take the whole story down and turn it into a Director's Cut, if you will. So, enjoy:

To Rejhan: As pretty much my biggest fan for this series, I want to say right off the bat, this is the original Netwarriors story, except upgraded, a lot. Though this chapter only has small tweaks, next has an entire scene that never got written in the original, about how a certain gang got a space ship. Anyway, please stick around, if you came in the first place.

This story will span over a great deal of realities, but it will start here, where it was inspired. No matter where the story leads, it keeps its roots here. Also, this is in a universe where Wiseman has already been defeated. So, without further ado, The Battle Netwarriors.

Chp 01: It Begins

The fifteen year old teen drudged down the streets of Crystal Tokyo. He had no clue who he was anymore. It had been just a short time since the world discovered that Sailor Moon was destined to be queen. Almost everyone was happy when she used the Silver Imperium Crystal to bring peace to the planet. Almost everyone. One family had been changed forever. They were the Tsukinos.

Sammy sat down on the nearby bench and tried to gather his thoughts. It had been one week since he found out that his purpose was to give Serena a loving family until she became queen. He just couldn't believe that he was no longer needed in the world. The new queen had offered to take care of all three, but the brown haired boy couldn't accept it. He had lived his entire life in an existence that had no meaning. His parents had stayed with the girl that they had thought to be their daughter, but Sammy ran. All he did was run until he collapsed somewhere in the city.

He smelled some cooking cinnabons nearby and realized he was hungry. He bought a few and was about to sit down, when he heard a crash nearby. He put the food on the table and went to see what happened. He turned down a nearby alley to see a teenage boy about his age lying on the ground. He ran to the kid and looked him over. His black hair was covered by a red and white cap. He had on an olive jacket, covering a black t shirt. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and plain, white sneakers.

"Are you ok?" Sammy asked the boy as he woke up. The teen was about to answer, when they were surrounded by a hail of gunfire. "What the heck!"

"You! Get away from him! He's my target!" Sammy looked up, finding the eyes of a brown haired teen. He had a long, purple shirt, which ran down to his knees. Blue jeans rested over a pair of brown boots.

However, the teen had no time to gawk. As the other raised his machine guns, Sammy grabbed the barely conscious kid next to him and jumped out into the street.

Before he could give chase, Jupiter and Mercury showed up, blocking the gun toting teen in the alley. Not wanting to chance the Scouts with the chance of being caught, Sammy began to run away, the other teen still with him. As he turned another corner, he caught a second sight of the attacker. Sammy could almost swear he saw a blue aura around him as he fired upon the Sailor Scouts.

When he could no longer hear the battle, the kid slowed to a stop, laying his accomplice against the wall. After a moment, he awoke, looked to Sammy, and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in Crystal Tokyo. My name is Sammy Tsukino. I saved you from this freak with a pair of machine guns."

"Crystal Tokyo, huh? Well, then I guess what that voice said was true." the boy said to no one particular.

"What's true?"

"A little while ago, I was pulled into this wormhole thing, along with my once friendly rival, that dude you saw. As we fell through, this voice, it began talking to us. It told us that we were part of a great group of warriors, and that we should find the one called Sammy Tsukino. We were almost to the exit when a dark mist consumed my friend. I heard him screaming as it entered his body, and when it was gone, he began to attack me. I guess that's when you found me."

"So who are you anyway?" Sammy was starting to get excited. Maybe he did have another purpose after all.

"My name is Ash. Ash Kasheem."

"Ash, huh? Well, dude, I think we should get out of the open for now."

The duo had found shelter in a nearby restaurant, where Sammy told Ash his story. They had finished talking when their food arrived. They had almost finished, when an unseen rift appeared above Ash's head. A piece of paper fell out of the rift and the raven haired teen caught it. He began to read what it said. " 'Ash, Sammy, it is good that you are now together. I knew you'd be here, so I sent this letter to tell you where to go next. You will need to get to the gate of the Crystal Palace. That is where the third warrior will appear. And don't worry, this third warrior will have my next message. Oh, and duck.' Why would we need to d…"

The glass window nearby was suddenly shattered by bullets. The teens ducked under the table and heard someone shouting. "Tell me where the boy with the hat is and I'll let you live!" Sammy peeked out from under the table and saw the boy with machine guns.

"It's the guy who attacked you earlier."

"His name is Gary Oak. He used to be a good friend of mine, like I said." Ash was about to continue when he saw a pair of weapons taped to the bottom of the table. "Well, these might be for us." He ripped the sword hilt free of the tape, an electric blue, beam blade appearing, and jumped from the hiding place. Wanting to help his new friend, Sammy grabbed the rainbow colored grenade, only to realize that it was attached to a stretching string.

"Of course, I get the weird weapon." He found the band on the other end and put it on as he joined his buddy.

"Why are you doing this, Gary?" Ash shouted angrily, the sword held in a defensive stance.

"It's because my new master dictates it." he aimed his machine guns at Ash and began to fire. Ash was about to get hit, when Sammy jumped in front of him, the grenade band spinning as a shield.

"And how did you get away from Jupiter and Mercury?"

"Those two? I did the smart thing: ran like hell." One of the bullets hit the bomb end of Sammy's weapon, the resulting explosion sending the duo across the room, through one of the windows.

They climbed to their feet as fast as they could, just as Sailor Neptune arrived on the scene. She turned to see Sammy in the street. "Sammy, there you are. What are you doing here? Don't you see why you should come back to the Palace?"

"Come on." the teen grabbed his sword wielding friend and ran down the road, ignoring the Scout. Before Neptune could react, a flurry of bullets flew at her. One hit her leg, causing her to fall.

Crystal Palace- Gate

The duo arrived at the Crystal Palace Gate, exhausted after running for almost six miles, and fell down. The letter hadn't told them how long they had to wait, it just said to stay there. After a few minutes, an uneasy power seemed to be approaching. The teens readied their weapons, praying they wouldn't have to use them. Those wishes were quickly discarded as Mars and Venus jumped over the palace wall.

"Dude," Ash whispered. "why are you running from all this hot chicks in mini skirts."

"Oh, shut up."

"Sammy, we don't know what's going on with you, hanging out with psychopaths, breaking laws, destroying public property." Mars started. Ash had a scowl on his face due to that 'psychopath' comment. "We want to give one last chance to join your parents and live at the castle. If you don't, we'll be forced to fight you."

A grin came across the teen's face. "So you want me to sit around some stupid palace for the rest of my life? Nothing but a possible tour exhibit. 'Look, folks, those are the people the great Queen lived with until she became too good for them.'" Sammy's head snapped up, fire in his eyes. "Sorry, but I have to greet somebody here. And if fighting you is the only way to finish waiting, then so be it!" Sammy began to spin the stretch grenade to his side, just as Ash drew his sword. At this point, a crowd had gathered to see what was happening.

Sailor Mars made the first move. "I don't want to hurt you, Sammy. So I'll aim for that freak who must be controlling you!" she formed a gun with her fingers as she spoke. "Mars fire, ignite!" a large fireball shot towards Ash, but he was able to strike it away with his sword.

Sammy suddenly felt something deep within his core. He jumped into the air, the grenade still spinning over his head. He then flung his weapon down and shouted, "Raining Icicles!" as the explosive hit the ground, hundreds of long, jagged icicles fired out of the sky, colliding with the scouts.

"Nice shot, Sammy!" Ash shouted as the two scout quickly returned to their feet. The battle was about to continue, when a rift appeared. Someone stepped out, causing Ash to freeze up. "Tracey."

Next: Palace Adventure 


	2. Castle Adventure

Chp 03: Castle Adventure

"What are you doing here, Tracey?" Ash exclaimed, his old friend standing before him. "I thought that you were just a researcher. Why are you the third warrior?"

"What's the big deal!" the teen shouted. He was wearing a lime green shirt, along with his trademark orange sweatband. "Is it that big a surprise?"

"Well, you're not exactly one for fighting."

"And you've fought when, exactly?"

"Uh, right now."

"Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" the attack came quickly, but Tracey reacted faster than Mercury had expected. He was in front of the attack and had his own sword out. It had a less pronounced hilt, his actually made of diamond in contrast of Ash's energy blade. He slashed it in front of him, a gust of wind bursting the bubbles.

He quickly turned on his heels, spinning a foot into the air. As he did this, he shouted, "Eddie Wall!" Gale force winds shot from his foot, sending the two senshi hard into the wall around the castle, knocking them out.

"Nice moves." Ash commented as he slapped Tracey on the back, causing him to fall over. "Sorry."

Ash noticed the crowd around them. "What?" they began to scatter.

Sammy noticed a letter in Tracey's pocket, written on the same parchment as the one from the bar. He grabbed it, opened it, and began to read. "'Ash, Sammy, Tracey, now that you are teamed up, you need to infiltrate the palace. Once there, the last two members of your group will appear. When you are together, you must find a way to get to the moon. Upon arrival, my identity, along with your past, will be revealed.'"

Palace

The trio walked along the corridors, hiding their faces under the stolen caps. They had easily entered the palace, but they had soon realized that they stuck out like sore thumbs, so they decided to take some uniforms from the servants. They had been wandering around the castle for hours, but they still hadn't found the two warriors. They were starting to get tired.

"Is it really so important that we find this-"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by bullets, cutting Ash off and causing them to stop dead. Somebody had recognized Sammy and alerted the castle guards. They were in trouble now.

Palace-Garden

Rini looked around the garden and sighed. She had been like this since she had first seen him. She was referring to the servant, Lan. Rini sat back and remembered her home time. She had returned a little while after the final battle, deciding to stick around for a year to help her mother set up the kingdom. She had returned on her fourteenth birthday in the future. That's when she had first met Lan Hikari.

He had dark brown hair and eyes, along with an ever present smile. She had fallen in love at first sight. He had on a pair of black shorts with yellow stripes down each side. His white shirt was covered by an orange vest and he had a blue bandana wrapped around his head.

The only thing that was creepy was his partner, Eugene Chaud. His snow white hair was shadowed by his black sideburns and blue eyes. She was really scared of him. He wore a red vest over a black shirt and a pair of cargo pants.

The duo were pulled from their garden work by the sound of bullets down the hall. They took a quick look at each other and ran down the hall, with Rini deciding to run after them.

The three heroes were now cut off from the rest of the castle. Guards had surrounded them, prepared to shoot. Suddenly, a small, aqua colored ball, resembling a koosh, appeared and stretched out, one to each gun, and yanked them from the guard's hands. They all turned to see the two servants standing there.

"Hikari, Chaud, what do you think you're doing!"

Sorry," Lan started, "but we aren't who you think we are. I'm Lan Hikari, and he's Eugene Chaud, that much is true.. We're actually warriors from an alternate dimension and we're the final members of your so called captive's team."

"What are you sayin-"

Lan cut him off, shouting, "Jutting Earth!" A rock wall shot up from under the concrete, throwing the guard's back. He then looked to Ash and the other intruders. "We should move. We need to get to the Moon."

As the group began to move, Rini looked on with wide eyes, liking the boy now more than before.

Palace-Hangar

"No. Dear god, no." Lan stood stoic, his arms crossed.

"Lan, we talked about this. You're the only one that has her hair color." Chaud said.

"Yeah, Lan, don't be such a punk." Ash snickered. "If you're secure in your masculinity, you can do it."

The boy's eyes became slits. "I don't like you right now."

"Dude, it's understandable that you'd feel uncomfortable doing this, but think of it as taking one for the team." Tracey stated happily.

Sammy spoke next. "Look, Lan. I know it's embarrassing, but if you don't do this, it may only be a matter of seconds before all of the Sailor Scouts are down here."

"You just want to see me in the skirt."

"Oh, it'll be one hell of a funny memory."

"You guys suck." with that, Lan grabbed the Sailor Jupiter uniform Chaud had been able to forge and stepped into the closet. And when he stepped out, the other four teens broke out into variant stages of laughter, Ash falling onto his back. "Oh, just shut up."

Lan pushed past his teammates and turned the corner, his hair now pulled back into a very small ponytail. He then pressed a button held in his glove, a voice changer activating. Keeping his head down, he spoke into a voice box. "Sailor Jupiter reporting. Please open the hangar door."

After a moment of waiting, the massive doors began to slid open, at this point, the other four teens shot out from behind the wall, as Lan charged through the small opening. He jumped, spin kicking the first guard in the face, spinning as he landed low, sweeping the other guard's legs from under him. "Would have been nicer about taking you two out, but no one else is knowing I'm in a mini skirt."

"Aw, but Lan, it shows off your legs so well." Ash giggled, ducking under a swing from the brown haired teen.

"Guys, knock it off. We have to find the Transmitters." Sammy stated, getting to business.

"What?" Tracey asked.

"Well, since the Moon is sacred to the new Crystal Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts set up a system to transport directly to the destroyed Moon Kingdom. Goes on the same process as how their Fuku show up when they transform."

"So well be put in a closet, eh, Lan."

"Ash!" Lan went for a swing again, but Ash jumped back. As he landed, though, his body was engulfed in a rainbow light, and in a moment he was gone.

"See, I love it when things are found so easily." Sammy smirked.

Next: Hard Truths 


	3. Hard Truths

Chp 03: Hard Truths

Moon Kingdom Ruins

"I will never ride in that thing again." Lan fell forward with a moan. The flume ride to the Moon hadn't exactly been pleasant. He felt like his stomach had been ripped apart, put back together with cheap glue, then stuck back in his body.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss, girly." Ash chuckled from a few feet away.

"I swear to you, Ash, I will hurt you." Lan said, as Chaud appeared.

When they were all through the flume, they got their first look of the area, and it was a depressing sight. They could tell that it had once been a glorious place. The decaying buildings stood proud, despite their damage.

"Wait a minute!" Ash yelled suddenly, his friends jumping. "How can we breath on the moon?"

"You scared the hell out of us for that!" Sammy shouted. He took in a calming breath and turned to the teen. "People can do that in this universe. That's why there is a freaking KINGDOM up here!"

Ash was prepared to defend his remark, when a low hum began to echo throughout the ruined kingdom. The warriors seemed to be drawn to it as they moved in a line. When they arrived, they found a floating silver sphere, about the size of a beach ball. It popped upon and a holographic figure appeared, a pretty beat up one. He seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform, a dark blue suit. The heroes gasped as they realized who it was. It was Ash.

"Hello, brave warriors. If you are seeing this, then you have made it to the Moon Kingdom, or what's left of it. I'm sure you're wondering why Ash and I look alike. It's because we are the same person, but I am him from the Moon Kingdom, years in the past. You see, the five of you were members of the galaxy's greatest defense force, the Battle Netwarriors. We were based on every planet, but we were pulled to the Moon when Queen Beryl attacked. We fought long and hard, until Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal to send the Moon Princess and the senshi into the future. Little did she know that Beryl's top warrior escaped her trap. He used a dimensional blast to send every, single netwarrior to an alternate universe. All except one. The former prince, Samuel Serenity."

Sammy gasped sharply. "I'm a… prince?"

"I know that it is hard to believe, Sammy," the past Ash continued. "You see, no one else ever knew because you ran away long before the battle, so the good queen didn't find a good reason to tell the senshi of the present that there was a prince of the Moon Kingdom. You were a rebel in your own family, but your mother wanted you to be the person that you should be. She wanted you to be the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, an ambassador to Earth. You ran off, however, and joined the Battle Netwarriors."

"I need to tell you one more thing before I go. Even though they were all good once, many of the former team members have been corrupted. I know this because my holographic self has been watching over the Multiverse. It is up to you to find them, by freeing each alternate reality. You can do this by entering the House. It is a place that links all of dimensions together. To get there, you must acquire Pluto's staff. Once you do this, you'll be able to reach The House. Goodbye."

They couldn't believe what they had just heard. It was shocking. It was insane. It was…

"Mercury Bubble, Blast!" The five teens had no time to react, as Chaud, Tracey, and Sammy were automatically frozen. Lan and Ash turned to see Jupiter and Mercury.

"You guys are everywhere!" Ash shouted angrily. He quickly tried to pull his sword out, but was frozen in a second blast.

"Oh, you are NOT supposed to be me." the brunette scout snarled.

Lan's mouth fell open. After a moment, he said, "About that. I never wanted to dress up like you. Your legs look better in this than MINE!" Lan was hit by a large lightning bolt, falling unconscious instantly.

Holding Cell

"Eddie Wall!" Tracey's vortex slammed into the invisible barrier, but had no effect. "This is getting us nowhere fast."

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Chaud inquired testily. "If we don't find a way out of this trap, then we can't help Sammy. Who knows what they're doing to him?"

Throne Room

Sammy stood surrounded by the entire sailor senshi, his sister in front of him. No matter what happened, he wouldn't look shame faced. He kept a look of defiance as she began. "Attacking the royal guards, resisting arrest, unauthorized space travel. Why, Sammy?"

"Because it's my destiny." He spat at her, voice laced with hate.

"What do you mean?"

"You could never understand." the teen snapped. "All my life, I was alone. I never had any real friends. I felt empty. And you never made me feel any better. For the past fourteen years of my life, you've treated me like crap. In all that time, we never had a single good moment. Then, I find out that you, the clumsiest, stupidest, freakiest person I know, are a queen, and that my entire existence is a charade! But now, I have a real importance. And that's to help my friends!" out of nowhere, the Stretch Grenade appeared and Sammy slammed it into the ground, yelling, "Ice Barrier!" columns of ice shot up in front of everyone in the room.

While they were all confused, Sam slid through the barrier right next to Pluto and grabbed the staff. "What the hell!" he jumped through the doorway.

"Peace out1 You stupid bi-" The door slammed shut.

As he turned away from the exit, he shouted at the top of his lungs, seeing his teammates. "How did you guys get here?"

"Rini let us." Tracey smiled, looking to Lan.

"Why?"

"Can we just focus on escape right now!" Lan yelled, blushing. The five teenagers were ready to leave, when a wall of water exploded in front of them and behind them. "What's going on!"

Suddenly, The roof above them collapsed and Gary appeared in front of them. "Hey ya, Ashy."

"What do you want?" Ash growled, his sword out and ready.

"I just found out what my element is."

"Your wha?" Ash asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"You idiot. Haven't you noticed that your friends have used elemental attacks. Tracey uses wind, Sammy uses ice, and, if you can't tell, mine's water. And the reason I'm here is to battle you in a one on one fight. So will you?"

"You bet." Ash drew his sword as his rival pulled out his two machine guns. 'I hope I can figure out what my element is.' this was his last thought before it began.

Next: Getting to the House

AN: Yo. Hope you enjoyed, but please drop a review, tell me what you think. Helps me know if I'm doing a good job. 


	4. Getting to the House

Chp 04: Getting to the House

Crystal Palace

Gary fired a round at the teen, but they were quickly blocked by his sword. The gunman quickly rushed at his opponent and smashed his jaw with the gun. As he fell to the ground, Ash slashed deep into Gary's arm. He grasped at the now bleeding wound, kicking the swordsman across the room.

"You know, you are really annoying as hell, Ashy boy! But I can fix that. Let me show you my favorite attack so far. Bloody Bullets!" Gary fired another round from each gun, which immediately became surrounded by blood red water. As they struck Ash, his entire body seemed to erupt in pain. It was as if his bullets had struck Ash's very soul.

The raven haired teen was barely able to get to his feet, but Gary immediately shoved the butt of his gun into his enemy's jaw, sending him flying into the water jail that his friends were now trapped in. Chaud gave him some words of encouragement. "Come on, Ash, you can take him out."

"So. Painful." Ash gasped. The pain he felt was so bad, he couldn't even scream

"Bloody Bullets!" before the next rounds could hit him, his friends knocked him out of the way, taking the blasts themselves.

Hearing his friends actually scream in pain, Ash found a new strength. He pushed himself to his feet and thrust his sword above his head. Mustering all the strength he could, he yelled, "Fiery Phoenix!" he began to ignite, starting with the tip of his blade, running down to his toes. As he launched into the air, he looked exactly like the legendary fire bird. He hit the ceiling and launched down at Gary. Just before he hit, the gunmen let out a horrified scream.

When he hit, the two were sent through the floor, the entire room going with them. When the others recovered from the crash, they found both Ash and Gary unconscious. They also saw that they were at the entrance.

"I'll get sleeping beauty and we can get out of here." Lan said jokingly.

Stealthily, they snuck off the grounds, and were lucky enough to find a convertible parked near the palace.

"I don't usually like stealing cars," Chaud said as he grabbed the wires under the steering wheel, sending a jolt of electricity into them. "but this time, I'm fine with it."

As they were speeding away, Ash was slowly coming in and out of consciousness. His first sight was of a girl in the road. She had curly, brown hair and emerald green eyes. They flew away from her before Ash could get a good look, but he thought that he must have been looking at an angel. He then fainted fully again.

Warehouse

"How long are we supposed to wait for this next message?" Sammy shouted. It had already been four and a half hours since they had escaped. Ash was finally awake, but all of the complaints were making him wish he was still asleep.

"Can you please be patient?" Tracey asked, hanging over the side of the catwalk.

"Yeah, it's not like we now what we're going to have to do next." Lan added. "We should probably enjoy this resting period."

"I guess." Sammy sat back and thought about their elemental powers. He had ice, Ash had fire, Tracey's was wind, Chaud had electricity, and Lan had revealed having control of the earth. It was really weird to Sammy. He didn't think he had those kind of power. He suddenly realized his friends were gone. "What in the-" he disappeared.

"-world?" Sammy had reappeared in what seemed to be a kitchen. He was now seated around a small, round table, the others with him. Past Ash's voice began to be heard.

"I'm glad to see that you five have gotten the staff. You have been brought to a place know simply as 'The House.' This place is a hub that links all realities of the fifth dimension."

"The fifth?" Tracey questioned. "When did existence get past third?

"The first four are length, width, depth, and time. Time runs in a continuous line, each individual frame of time connected. The fifth is parallel. Many things existing in the same space, but existing on different wavelengths. Each of the worlds you come from are parallel to one another. It is your job to save each universe that is being destroyed by corrupted members of the Netwarriors. In this house are all the tools you need to transport to all other realities. But for now, concern yourself on the universe that Gary is in. He is just one of the many under Demitri's control."

"Who's Demitri?" Ash asked.

"He was one of the best warriors on the team. His entire family were fighters, including his two brothers, and father. No one expected him to help Beryl destroy the Moon Kingdom."

"You've given us plenty of info so far," Chaud interrupted. "but you still haven't told us why we need this staff."

"That's simple. Pluto has the power not only to control time, but unknowingly parallelism. It gave you the power to reach The House the first time. The portal to any dimension is over there." they saw a glowing circle on the floor.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Lan commented. "What if we accidentally step on it?"

"You don't have to worry about that. The only way to use it is to focus on where you want to go."

"One last question for you." Ash asked his past self, "What do we do now?"

"You will find out soon. As for now, return to the Warehouse, but leave the staff here. I am glad that you five are there to protect reality. This may be the last time I talk to you five, so farewell." his voice was gone.

"I guess we should get back to Crystal Tokyo." Tracey said quietly. One by one they used the pad to return, leaving The House behind.

Warehouse

Sammy, being the last to arrive, bumped into Chaud, who was still on the pad. "Think you could have moved your-" Sammy saw why he had stopped. Standing in front of the teens were the sailor scouts and Neo Queen Serenity.

The five stuck close together. Ash spoke. "Looks like we're in for a fight."

"Wait." the Queen commanded. "If you criminals try to fight us, we will have no choice but to kill you."

"Is that all I am anymore?" Sammy smirked defiantly. "Cool."

"However," the Queen said, ignoring er brother, "We are willing to be fair about how we do this. One on one fights. Three out of five wins your freedom. Will you except?"

The teens looked to see if any of them had backed down. None did. Lan stepped forward. "Looks like 'these criminals' are in. And if you don't mind, I'll go first."

Uranus came forward. There eyes met, both pairs filled with fire. "I'm ready when you are."

Neo Queen Serenity raised her hand and counted down. "3 2 1... GO!"

Next: One on One (1) 


	5. One on One, pt 1

Chp 08: One on One (1)

Lan and Chaud are from Mega Man: Battle Network.

Jstr, glad to see you're back. Hope you like the updated version. I tried to make the battles better put together, but the battle next chapter is going to be the best, I hope. Yeah.

Warehouse

The first attack was swift and efficient. "Uranus World Shaking!" the blast hit Lan easily, sending him flying into the warehouse wall. As he slid to the ground, his friends all frowned worriedly, except for Chaud.

Lan got to his feet and got the wind kicked out of him. He was thrown across the room, trying to recover his breath.

"Aren't you worried?" Ash asked, seeing Eugene's calm.

Chaud chuckled through clamped teeth, his eyes closed. "You haven't seen him fight before. This is how it always goes. He likes to toy around with his opponents, at least the ones he don't think pose a real threat. Then, he'll get serious.. You'll see." he finished as Lan flew by.

"Say Uncle." Uranus commanded, her hand held tightly around the teen's neck. He chuckled.

"Don't you get it? I'm not going to lose this fight. You are."

"How about you shut up?" she growled, increasing the tightness of her grip.

"How… about… you… duck?"

"Wha…" the scout was thrown away from Lan as she was hit by a large rock. All could see a pair of claws holding onto it. They suddenly shot at Lan, who easily caught them and slipped them over his hands. He jumped to his feet, empowered. The claws shot up his arms, landing together on his left shoulder, turning into the koosh ball styled organism.

"That is what." the teen smirked. The koosh became claws again, which he thrust into the ground and yelled, "Earth, inhale!" the ground beneath Uranus opened up and swallowed her. "And now," he jumped into the air and finished his assault. "exhale!" the scout was thrown into the air, covered in small cuts from below. As she came towards him, Lan dug his claws deep into her back, leaving long gashes. When she began to fall, he kicked her towards her friends.

Uranus struggled back to her feet, only to collapse backwards.

"I don't believe it." Tracey spoke, dumbfounded. "In one move, Lan won the match." when the winner landed, his claws had disappeared and he was ready to rest. He walked to his friends.

"Is that enough proof that I'd win in a fight, Ash?"

"Oh, I don't think so, my brother. I will school you when the day comes." he looked to the battlefield before him. "I guess I'll step up to the plate now." Ash pulled out his sword, igniting it. Mars stepped up to him.

"I'm going to put out your fireworks once and for all, little boy."

Ash chuckled. "Look who thinks she's such a bad ass. Dream on, girly. The Netwarriors are going to take you out.

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

Ash was about to charge at Mars, when he felt a sharp pain throughout his body. It was the same pain he had felt when he had been hit by Gary's Bloody Bullets attack. He fell to his knees. "Shap. An aftershock."

Mars took her chance to attack. "Mars Fireballs, Flash!" the blast sent him back into a wall, leaning against it being the only thing that kept him from falling.

"What's wrong with him!" Sammy shouted, worried.

"Who knows." Chaud replied calmly. "It might be an after blast from his battle with Gary. Or, he could just be a total poser. Whatever the cause, he can't continue fighting in his condition."

"I can and I will." Ash came hobbling past his friends, "If I lose, we might lose it all." Ash knew he that he might die at this rate, but at least he wouldn't feel it. This was because his body had gone numb. He raised his arms, the sword long gone.

"Mars Firestorm, Flash!" Ash used this attack to his advantage. He jumped up and let the inferno hit his feet, sending him above the battlefield.

"Peace out, you frilly Mary Sue!" Ash began to plummet at his opponent. "Fiery Phoenix!" The boy's body was engulfed in flames.

"Mars Firebird, Strike!" but she was too late. The fiery attacks collided, sending each of them flying backwards. When the smoke cleared, they both stood on shaky feet, breathing heavily.

"You're not too shabby."

"You aren't too bad yourself."

"Thanks." With that, Ash fell back, unable to get back up. "Sorry, guys." Ash mumbled weakly.

Tracey stepped up and picked Ash up, taking him to the others. "Don't worry, I'll get them this time." he then returned to the battlefield. So did Mercury. "Let me guess. You want to get back at me for freezing you before?"

"I did that on the Moon. I just think it's important to collect data on you before we take you in."

"My thoughts exactly. Except, we'll be getting away."

"We'll see about that."

"Then let's go!"

"3, 2, 1, go!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" the room was then filled with mist.

"This isn't good for me." as soon as the words left his mouths, he was hit by water, ice, and bubbles. As he hit the ground, he coughed painfully. "This really isn't good."

On the sidelines, the three left standing speculated. Sammy said, "Doesn't sound good in there."

"Of course not." Chaud began. "From what Tracey said earlier, his Eddie Wall can only protect one side. Mercury knows that, so she put up this mist so he won't know where the attacks are coming from."

"You know, with all your smarts, I really pray that you can bring us a victory." Sammy said, eyes on his cold eyed sister. "Cause if I get to fight my sister, I don't know if I can do the same.

Lan, with Ash held on one side, commented, "Let's just hope he can find a way to win."

Tracey, meanwhile, was trying to think on his feet. He quietly spoke to himself. "What am I supposed to do? I can't put up an Eddie Wall, or she'll attack from another direction. And if I…"he was silenced by a splash of water. That's when he figured it out. "Ultimate Whirlwind!"

All of the water began to spin around. He was evaporating it. When it was over, they also saw that Mercury had been spun around as well, and was spinning on her heels.

"What's the matter? Lost your footing." Tracey shot towards the scout. "Cause I haven't!" he slammed his foot into her back, sending her to the same fate as Uranus.

"Alright, buddy!" Lan shouted happily as Tracey returned to his friends with a smile.

Jupiter immediately stepped forward to fight Chaud. "I'm taking you out, you premature gray hair

Chaud, however, just smiled, eyes staying closed and calm. He turned his back to her. "Our battle would be pointless. If I won, Sammy wouldn't get to fight who he wants, and if I lost, then the next round would happen anyway. So I forfeit."

"You can't just…"

"Enough!" it was Neo Queen Serenity. "I know who he wants to fight." as she stepped forward, she became Sailor Moon.

Sammy looked dimly to Chaud. "Did you not get the point of what I said earlier?"

"You need to do this."

Sammy sighed, stepping into the center of the warehouse. "You know, Sailor Moon, I need to say something. There was never a moment that I didn't love you. Never. Until you came into this place and treated me like some kind of criminal. And all I can say now, is that you are no longer the person I was ever related to." a dark smile appeared on his face. " And I'm glad about that, cause now, I can beat the life out of you. Let's go, sis."

Next: One on One (2) 


	6. One on One, Pt 2

Chp 06: One on One (2) 

Warehouse

Sammy charged at his sister and jumped into the air. "Raining Icicles!" the jagged icicles launched at Sailor Moon, followed by the explosive stretch grenade. It was a perfect strike.

"Oh, yeah!" Tracey shouted. "Direct Hit!"

"If only it were that simple." Chaud began. The smoke cleared away, revealing a transformed Serena. Wings jutted from her back. A long staff now in her hand glowed intensely. "From what we've found out about the history of the Sailor Senshi, that's her ultimate form. She has become Eternal Sailor Moon."

"Which means the battle just got harder for Sammy."

He began to spin the stretch grenade, holding it near the top so it wouldn't hit the ground. 'What to do now? She hasn't been beaten before. I got beaten by my own element. Oh, screw it.' Sammy charged at his sister and flung the grenade forward. It was, however, deflected to the ground. A smile came across Sammy's face. A wall of ice separated the senshi from the Netwarriors. Sam and his friends could see their opponents, but they didn't seem to be able to see them.

"What did you do, Sammy!" Tracey exclaimed.

"I don't know exactly, but I think I put up a two way mirror. Or is it one way? Either way, I think I can plan a surprise attack., thanks to the Freeze Barrier."

"Dude, it sucks that you have more attacks at this point."

An evil smile came across Moon's face. She seemed to mouth something that scared her teammates, and the boys soon saw why. She began to transform into a dark being. Her pure white dress was replaced by a dark black trench coat, reaching down to the ground. Her chest flattened out, revealing that it was a male. A pair of sunglasses appeared, covering the rest of his visible face. The long blonde hair retreated into his head, turning a dark gray, gelled up. The group realized who it must be, the chill that ran through them proof enough: Demitri.

He turned to the scouts and swept his hand and a dark force threw them into the wall, knocking them out. His hand shot back to the ice wall, a dark wave melting it away. Demitri stepped towards the Netwarriors and smiled. "You're more persistent than I thought you would be, kids." he spoke in an icy voice, sending a chill through even Sammy's bones. "I thought that you would be easy to stop, being the rookies that you are. But I guess I can do it myself."

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the roof and a teen fell between the Netwarriors and Demitri. He wore a trench coat like the evil warrior, except that it was a light brown, his long hair the same color. The green sweatband he wore left only his eyes visible.

"Hey, Demitri." the evil fighter's smile disappeared, leaving no expression on his face. He was then gone in a poof of dark smoke. The savior turned to the teens, a smile showing, his eyes looking friendly. "Go to Desola. That's where you will find Neo Queen Serenity. Sammy, I know you are angry with your sister right now, but it's important that you save her. Goodbye."

"Wait, who are you!" but he was already gone. Sammy sighed, turning to his friends. "So, should we listen to him?"

"I don't think we have any choice." the five boys left through the portal, slightly confused about the incident.

Later…

She stepped into the Warehouse. Her brown hair was matted to her head by the sweat. She had seen the those strange kids and the unconscious guy, who she had thought was kind of cute. And after seeing the scouts head in the same direction that they had, she decided she had to follow them.

For weeks, she had felt strange within, as if she was changing in peculiar ways. Her parents had said that it was puberty, but she was too old to believe that. She walked around and observed the scene. As she stepped onto the Transport Pad, all she could think about was him, that unconscious guy.. She then teleported. Her name was Molly, Molly Baker.

The House

Tracey typed as quickly as he could, looking for Desola. After a few minutes, he found it. He slapped his forehead. "You aren't going to believe this."

"What?" Sammy asked. Tracey stood up and walked to the backdoor. He opened it, sunlight streaming into the room.

"Welcome to Desola."

"You mean that the House is on Desola?" Sammy asked, irritated.

"Yep. This place was the base of operations for the Battle Netwarriors." they stepped outside and found that the building had five stories and was about 3,500 square feet. The rest of the homes were much smaller.

"How inconspicuous." Chaud said sarcastically, rubbing the palm of his hand into his eye.

"Don't blame me." Tracey replied, his look flat.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but can we do something with Sleeping Beauty?" Lan questioned, holding Ash up. "I'm getting sick of having to think of him as that, and I ain't kissing him out of it."

"Sure. We can find a bedroom and let him sleep." after securing their friend in the bedroom nearby, they decided to check out the planet.

"I think we should split up and find out what makes this place special." Tracey suggested. "Sammy and I will hit the south, Lan and Chaud the north." the two teams went their ways, not realizing the mistake they had made.

Later…

Molly reappeared in the House. "What just happened?" she looked around and found that she was in some kind of computer room. She walked to a nearby room and opened it, stepping into a hallway.

She went into another room and found the guy she had seen before. Half of his body was under the blanket, but the rest was covered in cuts, bruises, and dried blood. "This is terrible!" she found some cloth and wrapped it around the most severe wounds. "How could this have happened?"

Molly heard a door open somewhere and hid in the closet. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and a black trench coat wearing man stepped in. He walked towards Ash and pulled out a sword, which looked like something out of a video game. "I knew they were rookies. Leaving a beaten member of their team alone, with the doors unlocked. I must remember to thank them."

He raised the blade above his head and was prepared to finish the job Gary and Mars had started. Molly decided she had to stop him. She jumped from the closet and knocked Demitri away. "Who the hell did…" he saw Molly and smiled. "If it isn't the Metal Queen."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"So you don't remember? Well then, I guess I can kill two birds with one stone." He thrust his sword at the scared Molly, who had her hands out in front of her. The blade was absorbed instantly. "No! Her element is active!"

"What?" Molly looked at her hands and saw no cuts.

"Huh?" Ash said, awakened by the struggle. He was shocked by the scene before him. "How long have I been out!"

Demitri ran from the room, growling. He couldn't risk a drawn out fight.

Ash turned to Molly. "Uh, hi." he then remembered seeing her before. "Hey, you're the girl I saw when we left the palace!"

"Yeah. My name is Molly Baker."

"I'm Ash Ketchum. But I like to spell it Kasheem. Sounds less connective to what I used to do. I never liked the name in the first place, but I couldn't exactly change it without my mom… Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's fine." Molly replied smiling. Ash felt himself blush. He rubbed the back of his head

"The door to his room swung open, Lan and Chaud bursting in. "Ash, are you okay! We saw Demitri running out of here."

"Who's genius idea was it to leave me here alone!"

"Who's she!" Lan shouted, pointing to Molly.

"I think we need to talk about what has happened." Chaud said calmly.

Next: Contact


	7. Contact

Chp 07: Contact 

Desola

Tracey stopped to take another picture. Sammy groaned. "Would you stop doing that? You're making us look like bad tourists. I mean, you've taken twelve pictures of the trees alone. Is it really necessary?"

"Of course it is." he replied, taking another shot. "You said we should gather information, so that's what I'm doing."

"Whatever." Sammy looked around the roads and saw a familiar face. Staring back it him, the same coy smile on his face, was their savior from the warehouse. "Look!" When he tried to run at him, he was hit by a car, which he tumbled up and over, a few ribs cracking.

"Are you okay?" Tracey asked, kneeling at his friend's side. Sammy jumped up, ignoring the pain, and chased after the man, who had begun to retreat. Tracey followed his friend. The duo saw the trench coat wearer turn around a nearby corner into an alley. When they followed, they found themselves at gunpoint, Gary as the gunman.

"Hi, guys." Sammy jumped at him quickly, kicking the gun from his hand, wincing from the pain in his side as bullets flew upward. Tracey put up a loud gust of wind to block out the noise, so as not to draw attention to the fight. Gary jumped back, quipping, "Where's Ash?"

"Bite me." the stretch grenade appeared in Sammy's hands. He threw it at Gary, wrapping around his neck. "I can make this thing blow your head off. Right now, I want to. Now, how do you keep following us?"

Suddenly, the grenade blew up. When the smoke cleared, Gary was unharmed and a mysterious teen was standing with him. He had shaggy, blonde hair, parted in the middle. On his face were a pair of friendly, emerald eyes and a dark smile. He wore a red hoodie and brown, baggy pants, a wallet chain hanging to the side. On his right middle finger, there was a dark green ring. Gary began to chuckle. "Meet my partner, Tony Jones."

"So you two are members of the Battle Netwarriors?" his voice seemed friendly, but they weren't buying it. "I really do wish that I was at liberty to tell you about our motives and abilities of following you, but it really isn't my fault that you don't know basic Netwarrior techniques. Now, the two of us will be going."

"What!" Gary exclaimed. "But Demitri told us to finish them off!"

"We could, but I don't think we could take on three of our enemies, especially the one standing behind you." the guy in the brown trench stepped out of the darkness at Tony's words.

"So," the sandy haired teen chuckled. "still able to see me wherever I am, eh?"

"Well, darkness is my elemental power."

"Uh, got to go." Gary ran up the wall next to him, nervous. The would be savior also disappeared at this time, leaving Tony, Sammy, and Tracey in the alley.

"Can't wait for us to meet again. If I didn't know how big a coward Gary was, I could call him back and take you on. However, I will leave you with a gift." Tony raised his right hand and his ring fired a grappling hook at the roof, made of the dark green energy from the ring. Before he used it, he charged forward, spinning on his heel and slamming his other heel, which had a dark green spike now protruding from it, hard into Sammy's injured side. Sammy let out a scream of bloody murder as he was thrown hard into the wall, blood already seeping through his shirt.

"Sammy!" Tracey shouted, as Tony shot up to the roofs, leaving the two Netwarriors to themselves.

The House

"So now what do we do?" Lan asked, finishing the soup. They had regrouped, sans Sammy, and filled each other in on what had happened. "I mean, Demitri has Serena, Gary is back with a new partner, Sammy's been hospitalized, and we're clueless."

"On the plus side, we have a new team member." Ash chimed in. Molly had fallen asleep earlier, both from exhaustion from her walk and her attack on Demitri, so she was now in the next room sleeping.

"That still doesn't help us find Demitri." Chaud sighed. "And that's not to mention that we're down a warrior."

"I can help with the former." the door had opened, followed by the savior stepping into the room. "My name is Canute Summers, and Demitri is my brother."

Desola- Warehouse Demitri stared at the queen standing before him. He smiled mockingly. "So glad you could join us again tonight, Serena." she tried to punch him, but he caught her fist and lifted her upside down, above his head. He looked up at her. "How many times do I have to tell you, only you can't hope to fight me without your powers, which you can't access in this warehouse. That became obvious when you tried to escape a few weeks ago. You can leave whenever you want, though, if you can get past Tony and Gary."

The latter of the two stepped into the room. "Uh, Demitri?"

"What is it, Gary?" the gray haired leader said annoyed.

"You know how you wanted us to attack and kill Sammy and Tracey?" Serena tensed up, thinking of her brother with worry. "Well, your brother showed up, so we had to retreat. Your not angry, are you?"

Demitri's smile returned. "Of course not, but," he threw the queen at Gary, his full force in the throw. The two were sent flying across the room, onto the train tracks. "take Serena back to her room."

Gary struggled to his feet, holding the fighting queen. "Okay, Demitri."

As he stepped into the next room, he heard Tony laugh. He appeared from the darkness. "You realize you're his whipping boy."

"Shut up!" Gary growled throwing Serena down. "He just likes you because you have the same element he does. If I had Darkness and you had Water, then we'd see who he liked."

"You don't get it, do you? He likes me because I can keep my cool. You know why you were so easily influenced to his side? You saw it as a chance to get back at Ash. I just wanted to have some fun."

"That's it!" Gary erupted, letting at a surge of water. He began to pump it out from a pipe below. "I'm going to prove that I'm a better than you!"

Seeing her chance, she ran for the exit. "You idiot! Let me down! She's escaping!"

The House

"I'll start at the beginning. I've been the one helping Ash of the past communicate with you. My element is Telekinesis."

"How is that an element?"

"Do you want answers or not." Canute growled. the room got quiet. "Good. Past Ash has been here in the Afterlife for a long time, not wanting to cross over until a new team was formed. He's gone now."

"Let's move on. Demitri was one of the top three Netwarriors, always placing in the top ten of The Eon Tournament. What no one knew, was that he was half demon."

"What?"

"Yeah. My father, Oron, wanted to end our family's evil ways, so he became a Netwarrior. That's how he met my mother. Eventually, Demitri was born. Two years later, Ghaleon, and five more, me. By the time I joined at sixteen, he was deep into the team. No one expected him to betray us."

"What can you tell us about the rest of the Netwarriors?"

"Well, Ash, you were a top swordsman. Tracey, you were a decent fighter, but you felt more at home in front of a computer. Lan, Chaud, you were best known as stakeout masters. You were both very observant, which is why P. Ash had you infiltrate the Palace. And Sammy, you weren't a master, but you always did the best possible at whatever you could. You wanted to prove you weren't a spoiled prince. Molly was special because she was one of three known warriors that were Metal masters."

"What about our enemies?"

"Gary, as you know, was an aquatic fighter. Tony and Demitri, they mastered the Darkness. It wasn't unusual for that element to end up evil, but no one suspected it of Demitri. He seemed like he would be in control of it. Of course, it was also thought that-"

A sudden knock was heard on the door, cutting Canute off. Tracey went to open it and Serena fell in.

Next: Tony vs. Chaud

For future reference, Canute is from Monster Rancher Advance 2, and Tony Jones is from Magi Nation, and I've been writing a story on the latter, called Ultimate Journey. Even if you've never heard of Magi Nation, I've tried to make it something you could jump into.


	8. Chaud vs Tony

Chp 08: Tony vs. Chaud

The House

"How do you think this happened to her?" Molly asked. It had been an hour since Serena had arrived, and they were wondering how she had found them at all.

"It's hard to say." Canute started. "I'm thinking that when she tried to escape, Tony and Gary beat her back, or worse, Demitri had something to do with it."

"But she's Sailor Moon. If rookies like us could take out Gary, she could beat those two easily."

"If she wasn't at the mercy of Demitri, yes, but Demitri has a weird power. He can use his control over the darkness to twist the mind. He could have made Serena think she didn't have her powers. Who knows?"

"Well I guess as long as she's in one of these beds you were talking about, she'll be fine." Canute had told them that the beds in the House were regenerative. "How long will it take?"

"It took a little bit longer than usual for Ash, but he was beaten up pretty badly. Her, I'd give another hour."

"So what do we do now?" Lan asked, exhausted.

"We find him." Lan growled, pounding fist to palm.

"You're insane!" Tracey began. "All of us are dead tired, except for Ash and Molly, but since she's so new, she wouldn't be much help, no offense. You've got to take it easy!"

"Did you not just find out that your friend's in the hospital and see his sister faint from torture! I'll agree that next to Ash, Sammy's just as big of a hot head, but he's still my friend, and I'm going to help him! I'm finding Demitri, tonight!"

"Good to here." they turned to see Tony in the entrance, his clothes damp. He was leaning against the frame, smiling. "You guys should consider locking your doors." Lan launched himself at Jones, who stepped out of the way effortlessly. "If this is the best you've got, I'm surprised even Gary lost." Lan was about to try again, but Chaud stepped between them.

"Tracey is right. You're still weak from the fight with Uranus. If anyone should fight, it should be me."

"I'll see you outside." Tony stepped into the darkness and was gone. The teens began to go out. As Ash was coming out the bedroom door, he drew his sword and whipped it over his back, meeting Gary's neck.

"Don't even think about it. You are coming with me." the last two followed the others.

In the streets, Chaud revealed his weapon, a boomerang. Ash let out a cackling laugh. "You have got to be kidding! A boomerang!" Chaud turned sharply and threw it at his friend. It stopped just before hitting him, giving him the chance to see small blades. "Got it. Serious." it returned to Eugene's hand.

Tony jumped to the top of the lamppost. "Let's go!" a beam shot from his ring, but instead of a rope or hook, it became a creature. "I call it Furok." the beast charged at Chaud and began the fight.

Crystal Palace

"It's all my fault." she said to herself. Rini had sat like that for hours, thinking. She shouldn't have let them go, even if Lan had kissed her. Now, her mother was missing, the scouts were injured, and she was in trouble.

Then, she saw her father, Endymion, walk by. She decided to follow him. When she stepped into the hall, he was facing her. "Hello, honey."

"Hi, daddy." she said, saddened.

"I know why you're sad, but if you come with me, we'll find your mother." he touched the air and a portal appeared. "Just trust me."

Overexcited, she ran in, not noticing the dark smile on his face.

Desola

Chaud jumped to the side as the beast charged at him. He tried to drive his boomerang into Furok's side, but it was too fast. He then tried to throw it at Tony himself, but Furok easily caught it and spit back at him. Eugene began to think.

"Try all you want, Eugene. I'd enjoy it if someone could stop my creature. I want you to hit me." Tony jumped in front of him. "Go ahead."

"Fine." Chaud threw it backwards, confusing the beast. It ran between Tony and the projectile too soon and was gone when the blade returned, leaving a huge gash in Jones' face. It remained in his cheek., part of the bladed boomerang clamped between his teeth. Chaud jumped up, smiling as he ripped the weapon from Tony's mouth and blood ran down Tony's face. "I believe this is mine."

Tony let out a laugh. As he did so, the slash healed. "Didn't I mention my ring also heals all my wounds. Although," he pulled it off and threw it onto the roof of a building nearby. "I think it will be more interesting without weapons."

Chaud threw the boomerang at a building. It hooked in, staying there. "Let's get to it."

Demitri's Base

"You idiot!" the dark warrior shouted, slamming Gary into the wall. The brown haired antihero had returned to the hidden warehouse to avoid a conflict with Ash, but now regretted it. "How could you let the queen escape!"

"Sir, it was Tony's fault. He called me an idiot and…"

"An idiot? There's a shock." he flung the teen across the room. He then threw him a transporter. "Go to that universe and find Brandon Grant. He's a altered version of Hugh, a water elemental. Convince him to join up with us, then you'll get something helpful. In the meantime, I'll be manipulating little Rini's mind. I plan to use her hidden powers to help us out a little."

The House

Chaud and Tony flew at each other, matching each hit blow for blow. "This is weird." Molly commented.

"You get used to it after a while." Ash smiled. "We just don't know when that is."

"A long time." Canute said, keeping his eyes on the battle. Tony grabbed Chaud's arm and spun him around, eventually jumping up and slamming him into the asphalt. He reacted quickly by wrapping his legs around his neck. He flipped over and launched Tony at the lamp post. Before he hit, Eugene pulled some live wires out, shocking him on impact.

Jones turned back to his opponent and was prepared to continue when he heard a sharp ringing. He taped his ear lightly and he heard Demitri. "It's ready. We're prepared to go to our first alternate world. Gary is there right now. Get back here."

Tony jumped to the rooftop and picked up his ring. "Goodbye for now, Chaud. I look forward to the next encounter." he disappeared.

"Why did he leave so suddenly?" Chaud inquired.

"Because of her." standing in the street was Rini, her eyes a dark purple.

"Daddy said we would find mommy if I kill you demons." a sword appeared in her hands.

"We're never getting a rest, are we?"

Next: Lan vs. Rini 


	9. Lan vs Rini

Chp 09: Lan vs. Rini

Vania

Gary stepped into the tavern, eyes scanning the crowd for Brandon Grant. He glanced at the picture of Hugh and smiled, matching him with a teen in the corner. Like his elder version, he had long, jet black hair, which went halfway down his back. He could see his deep, gray eyes lost in thought as he sipped from a cup of coffee. He wore a red over shirt left hanging open, a black undershirt covering his chest. Gary could tell that this guy would be a hard sell.

He first ordered a drink for himself, before sitting down opposite Brandon. Without looking up, he said, "There are plenty of extra tables. Why are you bothering me?"

Gary gulped and slid the photo in front of him. "My boss sent me to tell you of your past. You see-"

Brandon cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. If this is about my mastery of Water, then don't start. I've gotten more than enough offers to join the circus. I'm a warrior, not a clown. It might mot be appreciated in this day and age, but I'm sticking to it."

"You don't get it!" he retaliated. "My boss is called Demitri. He was a member of the Battle Netwarriors, as am I and you."

Brandon smiled, amused by this comment. In a swift move, his hands flung out, one punching Gary in the nose, the other grabbing his pendant. The teen didn't realize what had happened until his nose began to bleed. "If you were a warrior, then you would have realized what just happened, as it happened."

"Ha ha ha." Gary growled out a laugh, wiping the blood away on his sleeve.

"You would also have realized your necklace was missing. Interesting piece of work." He held it up to the light. It was the same shape as a Yin-Yang, but instead of being black and white, it was yellow and green. Gary grabbed at it, but Brandon put it around his neck. "I think I'll hold onto this."

"Does that mean you'll join up with us?" he asked hopefully.

Brandon stood up and as he walked off, he said. "Goodbye."

Desola

"I'll do it." Lan said finally. The teenager down below had continued to try and cut them down, so they had been forced to jump to the roofs above. Lan was now volunteering to break through to her.

"Could this be because you and she shared a kiss yesterday?" Tracey asked, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"No!" Lan defended, blushing deeply. "I've just spent more time with her than anyone else and since her mom is asleep, I think I should do it. And if you want to read into that any further, go ahead!" before his friends could say anything else, he jumped down and faced Rini. "Hey, princess. It's me, Lan, remember?"

All she saw was a demonic creature. "Don't you try and trick me!" Lan jumped back as she slashed at him.

"I've got to get rid of her sword, so…" his claws appeared on his hands, out of instinct. He dodged another slash from Rini's sword and caught the blade. "Sorry Rini, but this is for your own good." he twisted his hands and broke it off the hilt.

"Oh no!" Rini cowered back, yes wide with fear.

Lan's claws disappeared and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me Rini. It's us. Don't you remember? Please." he then kissed her. It wasn't a very long one, but he gave more than a peck, and it brought a lot of feelings up inside of Lan. When he pulled away, the purple in her eyes disappeared, replaced by her vibrant red pupils.

"Lan, you… oh, Lan!" Rini shouted, pulling him into a deeper kiss. His eyes almost bulged out of his skull, and smiles appeared on his friends' faces.

"Cute, little lovebirds." Ash chuckled.

Vania

Demitri and Tony stepped through the portal and found Gary's face greeting them. "Hi, Demitri."

"You didn't get him to join, did you?" he cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question because the look on your face is my answer. Tony, it's your turn to do this right. You and Gary go to his house and find out what we need to know." the duo set off.

On the way, Tony began to talk. "Not to anger you in any way, but why do you always mess things up?"

"Don't blame it on me. That Brandon guy was hard to sway. He didn't even give it a second thought. Let's hope we find something at his house."

When they arrived, they noticed an open window. After finding he wasn't home, they crawled in, and after an hour of searching, they found something of great interest.

Desola- Gear City Hospital

Sammy lay unconscious, sedated for the night. His side was patched up, and if all went well, he was to be released in the morning.

The silver haired youth watching him smiled, topaz eyes bright. He had tanned skin, and wore all white, sleeves and pants beyond baggy. He just stared, before the smile disappeared, followed shortly by the youth himself

Next: Agreement 


	10. Agreement

Chp 10: Agreement

Crystal Palace

It had been a wild day. In the past twenty-four hours, Rini and Serena had been reunited and returned to Crystal Tokyo, where the boys, sleep deprived and beaten, fell into deep sleeps. Sammy had been picked up and brought to the palace, though somewhat reluctantly. They awoke to find that Canute had vanished, leaving a small note:

Guys,  
It's been great meeting up with you, but I can't stick around right now. Don't worry, cause if you ever really need me, I'll stop by. I know you can stop Demitri and purify the Battle Netwarriors. The sad part is, though, that there are a lot of places that may be worse off than… just focus on Demitri.

Your friend and teammate,  
Canute Summers

After they realized that it was time to go after Demitri, despite worry over Canute's little rant, they each began their goodbyes.

Ash

The teen walked through the hallways of the palace and looked around. He smiled when he approached the large hole in the floor, the place where he had pile driven Gary. He backed up a few feet and ran forward, jumping over the gap. He landed on the edge and tried to pinwheel forward, but he fell back. "Oh, crap!"

Fortunately, a hand reached out and pulled him back. He found that his savior was Rei. "Thanks." he chuckled out.

"No problem. A bit of an apology for the attack yesterday."

"Hey, I deserved it. I hit you before that, so we were even. I guess I owe you one now."

"I also wanted to thank you for helping save the Queen. We had no idea that you were on our side. We were just worried about Sammy."

"He can be a little bit of a handful, but we like him. Besides, I can't really agree with the same side stuff, really." Ash laughed again, looking out a nearby window. "I never thought this could happen to me, but I guess that's what they all say."

"I know what you mean." Rei replied. "It can be weird at first, but you get used to it eventually."

"I guess so." Ash sighed, looking to Rei. "It's not always easy, though, is it? Having to be the hero?"

"It's a lot easier with friends." Rei now looked to him. Mesmerized by each other, it only seemed natural to kiss. And it wasn't as wimpy as the one Lan and Rini had shared. Though it was enough to pull a sigh out of Molly, who turned and walked away from the scene, sad and unnoticed.

Tracey

A smile was on the green haired teen's face as he walked towards the North Wing. All of his life he had wanted to have a real adventure, not to just stay cooped up in the lab, and now he was. Best of all, his best friend, Ash, was there. The way things were going, he now had best friends.

He reached his destination, Setsuna's room. He knocked on the door and stepped in. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had taken. Tracey blushed a little, not used to being alone with a girl, and said, "I brought back your staff. Sorry we took it so brutally, we just felt you wouldn't listen to reason. We can use the teleport pad in The House, so we thought you might want this back."

"Thank you." she took it from his hands and laid it down on her bed. The girl smiled at him.

"No problem." Tracey croaked, feeling the blush come to his face. This was not the adventure he had been looking for.

"Look, give me a second to get dressed." Setsuna asked, retreating into her closet. Tracey couldn't take it. He lost his cool and left the room.

Lan and Chaud

The duo had been apologizing for the better part of the day, for beating up the royal guard, lying about their identities, and assaulting the Sailor Senshi. The two were now sitting in the garden, remembering working there a little while ago. Lan laughed. "Can you believe we're now the heroes?"

"We were heroes back home."

"Yeah, but that was our cyberspace counterparts. Here, we're the ones who fight the evil forces. It's pretty cool. We've even made some new friends. This new life is both a curse and a gift."

Chaud smiled. "You're right. It is weird, being part of a team, but so is everything else. I do have a bit of a personal question. Do you like her? Rini, I mean."

"I don't know." Lan replied, blushing. "She is cute and we're about the same age. Maybe."

"You sure seemed to enjoy sucking face last night."

"Dang it, Chaud!" Lan shouted, his friend just laughing.

Sammy

"Oh, son, we missed you so much!" Mrs. Usagi cried, hugging her son close. His parents had been relocated to a wing inside the castle that gave them easy access to the town. "We thought we would never see you again."

"Uh, honey," Sammy's father began. "I think you're suffocating him." she let him go and the boy took in a deep breath. "How have you been, son?"

"Well…" and so, Sammy told his parents about the Battle Netwarriors, Desola, Demitri, and everything else.

"Oh my." his mother stated. "I thought that my children were destined for big things, but heroes and royalty? It makes my head spin."

"I'm proud of what you're doing, son."

"So I have your blessings?" he did. "Thanks, you guys."

There was suddenly a voice in the room, coming from Ash, who sounded more mellow than normal. "It's time to go, Sammy. Tracey figured out where Demitri and the others are. They're in a world called Vania, going after Brandon Grant. And hurry, cause Trace seems to want to get out of here fast. Ow! Don't hit me, dang it!"

Sammy turned towards his parents. They said their goodbyes and he left.

Transport Room

The groups, Battle Netwarriors and Sailor Senshi, had gathered in a large room in the palace. It had been dedicated to their trips to and from Crystal Tokyo. Sammy and his sister stood facing each other. They stood this way for a moment, not saying anything. They had come to an agreement: As long as Sammy kept them informed, she would agree with him going after Demitri, and offer whatever help the Senshi could.

Molly sighed, stepping from the group, Ash's brow raising. "Where you going, Molly?"

"I think I'll stay here and train, you guys. Until I'm strong enough to keep up with you."

"You sure?" the cap wearing teen asked, dejected, not wanting to see Molly leave.

"Yeah. You guys, go get Demitri."

Vania

Brandon stepped into his house and was met by Gary and Tony. "Why are you here?" he realized what they had and frowned.

"Because we had to get our newest member." Tony said, an evil smile on his face.

Meanwhile…

The trio appeared in the middle of a small cave. Ash, Lan, and Chaud exited and found that the sky was pitch black, no sun, but an eternal full moon. Tracey and Sammy were in the world of Cyfra, the location of one Mag Launcher, whom they had found through the House's mainframe.

"Looks like it's a good thing we got some rest." the silver haired Eugene commented. Standing near the mouth of the cave were Tony, Gary, and their new partner, Brandon.

Cyfra

"Run, run, run!" Tracey shouted out. The duo had found themselves in the center of a canyon, which was home to a large serpent. Out of nowhere, a silver haired boy with topaz eyes jumped down and punched the creature into the wall. Just as soon, he disappeared. "Was that Chaud?"

"He looked… familiar." Sammy said, staring at the empty air where the large sleeved youth had been.

"Well, who are you guys, and why are you in Serpent Canyon?" the two jumped at the mysterious voice. They turned to see a red haired boy. He had emerald green eyes and was wearing a bunch of roughed up clothes. The most distinguishing feature was the robotic third arm in his back. "The name's Mag Launcher. And you are?"

Some time later…

"Whoa." Mag said, after hearing their story. "Are you serious?"

"I know it might sound weird, but you have got to believe us." Tracey said.

Suddenly, Mag broke out in a smile. "Finally, another adventure! I knew my life of action wasn't over yet!"

"So does this mean you're on board with us?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"You'd better believe it!" his third arm gave a thumbs up.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sammy began. "What's with the robot arm?"

"This? Everybody on Cyfra has one of these things. They're called Cyframes. Some have swords, some are guns. Mine is called the Magic Hand."

"Okay. Don't think we've heard of them before."

"That's okay. Right now, we need to get to Vania. Let's go!"

Vania

Chaud and Brandon continued to stare at each other. They had been that way for a while, reading one another. Eugene was the first to say anything. "So that's it. They're holding something over your head, right?"

"Well, a teenager who can read a person's eyes. I'm surprised an off worlder would know about it. Yeah, it's true. I never planned to work with these fools, but when I found out they knew my secret, I had no choice." he gave a disgusted glance at Tony and Gary.

"You wouldn't mind telling us would you?"

Brandon smirked. "Let's just say, I'm not the most honest guy. They found evidence linking me to over thirty thefts in Vania."

"What!" Ash and Lan shouted in unison. Brandon sighed. Ash continued, "You're telling me the reason you were willing to help them is because they knew you were a thief? Why would a thief not work with the bad guys!"

"Here on Vania, thievery is common. You know, as long as you don't get caught."

"So," Chaud asked, "I'm guessing the evidence is with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb over there?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Gary laughed, ignoring the insult. Tony smacked him in the back of the head, realizing his partner's mistake for him. Ash jumped at his rival and slashed the straps off his backpack, falling into the waiting arms of Lan. He quickly sunk into the ground, dodging a strike from Tony. He reappeared next to Brandon and handed him the sack. After a quick look inside, Brandon smiled at the sight of his spoils of war.

He turned to the two who had been blackmailing him. "Now let me show you why you shouldn't piss me off." he was about to attack, when a dark shield came up in front of him.

"Congratulations, Battle Netwarriors." Demitri stepped out of the forest . "Unlike the bumbling idiots I've found, you were able to get a new member. Or should I say, two?" they turned to the cave entrance and saw Tracey and Sammy, followed by Mag. "If I wasn't around, this team would never grow." a boy stepped out of the forest next to Demitri. He had silver hair and gray eyes. He had large blasters of some sort on each arm. "Meet Jutah Fate."

Next: Growing Evil

Jutah is from the little known Play Station game Silent Bomber. If you can, find a copy and play it. 


	11. Growing Evil

Chp 11: Growing Evil

Thanks:

jster1983: Glad that you're still reading after all my times of defuncting.

Neominitails: Good to know you enjoy the story, and I look forward to an update of your story.

The others: I know you're there. The amount of hits per chapter can't come from the three fans I know of. Thanks, if you really do exist...

Vania

Jutah's attack was swift and merciless. As the dark wall came down, he ran at Brandon and punched him hard in the chest, shattering a few ribs. His body was thrown into a large tree. Jutah then charged at Chaud, knowing to take out the strongest first. He grabbed his head and slammed his knee deep into it. The silver haired teen smashed his nose into the stone wall of the cave. Chaud fell to the ground, unconscious.

By this point, the others realized what was happening. Lan's claws appeared as he pulled up a large rock that had been sticking out of the ground. He jumped onto it and began ripping of smaller chunks and fired them at their attacker. "Take this, traitor!" Jutah dodged around the stones for a while, before raising the weapon on one of his arms and launched a small, purple device at the boulder. He then pressed a button on his weapon and the device, which turned out to be a bomb, blew up. It was a gravity bomb, which sucked everything into the centered point. Lan screamed as he was twisted around and around. When it was over, he was thrown to the ground, the rest of the boulder landing on him.

Sammy took his chance next. He spun his stretch grenade above his head and jumped into the air. "Raining Icicles!" the icy blades shot at Jutah, who focused his target laser on the grenade itself. He fired a red bomb onto it. After pressing the button once more, it blew up, revealing itself as a napalm bomb. The resulting fire easily melted the ice away, leaving a mist in the spot. The rope on which the grenade had been attached continued to fly at Jutah, who grabbed it and pulled Sammy towards him. When he arrived, a foot met his face.

Tracey and Ash attacked at the same time. The wind teen summoned a tornado, while the other set it on fire. Jutah saw this and fired two blue bombs and one purple bomb. He pushed the button on his wrist, which set off all three. The blue ones let loose water to put out the flames, while the gravity bomb countered the effects of the tornado. Ash and Tracey were also sucked in, going on the same ride that Lan had.

"Hey, bomb boy!" Mag had ran behind him and was now revealing the element he had control over: Nature. The multiple trees of the forest began to fly at Jutah from all directions. He began to spin in a circle and fire red bombs around him. Once again, he pressed the button, which caused the Napalm to form a wall of fire all around him, turning the trees to ash as they came into contact with the fire. "Uh oh." through the flames, a yellow bomb came at Mag. When it blew, it let loose a blast of electricity.

As all this happened, Tony and Gary looked on, dumbfounded. "And I thought I was good."

"Yeah. You had trouble fighting Chaud, but this guy took him out in a blink." Gary gulped. "I think Demitri won't be happy with us for being this weak."

"Don't worry about that." their leader said, having sneaked up on them. "Jutah was the top warrior in the past. In the universe where I found him, he was already a powerful fighter, unlike you."

"But what's his element?" Tony questioned. "All he's doing is using bombs."

"That's because he's a non-elemental. He has trained hard in all types, so it doesn't matter that he has none."

"I think we can move on now, master." Jutah said, landing in front of Demitri. Behind him lay the beaten members of the Netwarriors.

"Shouldn't we kill them first?" Gary asked.

"Not yet. If they die, my brother will just find more to try and stop us. Besides, we can beat them anytime we need to. Let's go." the quartet headed for the next dimension.

Antibase

The four villains appeared in the center of the room. It was a large warehouse, like the one in Crystal Tokyo, except there were many floors above it. This place was new to Gary and Tony. The latter asked, "What the heck is this hellhole?"

Suddenly, a whip came down from the ceiling and wrapped around his foot. He soon was face down on the floor, a tall and slightly buff teenager on top of him, holding the whip, now wrapped around Tony's throat. The assailant had steely gray hair and was wearing a jacket of the same color. Underneath that was a black shirt and brown pants. His most distinguishing feature was his eyes, which had an expression of burning into your soul. "No one speaks against the Antibase, home to the opposes of the light side.

"Who he hell is that guy!" Gary shouted.

A smile crept onto Demitri's face. "Unlike the two of you idiots, who couldn't even get one warrior, I was able to get two. You've met Jutah. This is Nathan Graves."

"Wait a minute." Tony exclaimed, having gotten to his feet. "I remember this guy. I saw a picture of him at Brandon's house." Nathan's foot swung up and crashed into Tony's jaw, sending him back to the ground.

"Never mention that fool's name around me. The only reason I joined you was to kill that bastard."

"Demitri, you might want to stop hiring psychopaths." Gary commented. Jutah fired a napalm bomb on his head and lit it up.

As Gary ran around trying to put out his hair, Demitri shook his head. "Listen, you two, as important as you are to this mission, I think I'll take just Jutah and Nathan." the three walked onto the Transport pad.

"But, boss!" the two yelled, but they were already gone.

Desola- The House

After a few hours of rest, the Netwarriors, who had been brought back by the least damaged, were rested and ready to go out again. Tracey was busy pinpointing the next place they should go. Eventually? "Pay dirt! I know where Demitri and his collective are."

"That's good, now tell us where that is?" Brandon said, like talking to a baby.

"Fine, thief." Brandon growled. "They're on the Final Hope."

"What universe is that?" Lan questioned.

"Final Hope."

"What?" Sammy asked, puzzled.

"In this universe, all planets and life have been wiped out. All that is left in the infinite existence of space is one ship, Final Hope." Tracey typed in a few commands. A picture appeared on the screen. He had a ghost white face and dull white hair. He was wearing pure white garments and was in a totally white room. The only part of him that wasn't white, were his eyes, a deep piercing blue. "This is Ghaleon. He is the lifeline of Final Hope. Like Molly, he has the element of metal, and he uses it to keep up repairs on Final Hope."

Mag chimed in. "If Demitri gets to that guy before us?"

"It doesn't matter who gets there first. Blood is thicker than water."

"What?"

"Ghaleon is the brother of Canute and Demitri."

Cyfra

Canute sighed, flipping the device in his hand shut. He had just been informed by The House's mainframe of Ghaleon being discovered on Final Hope. "Dang it, why him? Why now?"

"Don't let it bother you too much." Canute turned to meet topaz eyes, a dark smile on that face. "You knew you'd see him eventually."

"A family reunion isn't something I look forward to."

"Oh, you can't wait."

Canute smiled. "Yeah, I can't."

"You know, we're the worst enemies ever."

"Yep."

The topaz eyed youth disappeared, followed shortly by Canute.

Next: Final Hope


	12. Final Hope

Chp 12: Final Hope Final Hope- Lower Decks (5 hours ago)  
The trio appeared in a decrepit hallway. They began the long walk to their target, the Cargo Elevator. Jutah was in the lead, keeping a steady stride. Meanwhile, Nathan walked next to Demitri, asking, "So why did we arrive in at the lowest level of the ship"  
"Because, this ship is heavily guarded, unlike anything you've ever seen before. To appear in an upper level of any kind would get us killed. They have guard robots by the billions. Not even we could take on something of that size"  
"Why don't we just appear in Ghaleon's room itself"  
"Only one person has ever been in that room other than someone on the ship. That would be my brother, Canute." Demitri's anger spiked for a moment and the ground lowered from his power. "It doesn't matter. Even if he helps the Netwarriors, they won't get anywhere near Ghaleon"  
"Why is that?" Brandon asked, trying to get off the topic of Canute.  
"This is the week of The Annual Metal Rush. Every year, all of the guard robots are placed onto the Mighty Elevators and have their self destruction mode activated. On these very hallways, all robots go to the airlock and fall into space. There, they begin fusing together and form another floor of the ship. That's when the second to last floor, which this one will be in a week, is colonized. During this time, the Metal Master, Ghaleon, is kept under heavy guard. No one, no matter who they may be, is let in"  
"So I'm guessing the way we get in is through force"  
"Exactly"  
"One more question. Why so much security? They are the last living beings in this entire universe, right"  
"That's true, but they don't know that." Demitri stopped at a window. "Look out there." in the far of distance was a gleaming light. "That is the Last Star. They think it will have a planet they can live on"  
"Approaching Cargo Elevator." Jutah interrupted. In a few minutes, they came up on a pair of robots, which immediately opened fire. The trio dropped low to the ground. Nathan ran forward and drew the robots' fire at each other, destroying them.  
"Pathetic." Nathan said.  
"Don't worry about it, they get harder"  
Final Hope- Central Square Nathan, Demitri, and Jutah walked along the catwalk high above the festival below. For the past five hours they had careful fought off multiple robots, while staying hidden. They were all weary from continuous battle, but their goal was before them: Ghaleon's room.  
As the stepped in, the light blinded them. The room was completely white, so at first, it was hard to see him, but they caught sight of his eyes. He spoke in a cracking voice. "I knew you would arrive soon Demitri. I was hoping it would be today"  
"You know why we're here. We need you to help us"  
Ghaleon let out a loud, booming laugh. "You fool! I wanted you to be here so that you could get what you deserve." he looked out the window and saw Canute, Brandon, and Mag running through the crowd, heading for the ladder to Ghaleon's room. "And it's even better because our brother is here!" Canute ran into the room as Ghaleon yelled, "Metal Coating!" everything in the area was covered in a metal covering, including the heroes and villains. All that was left were the three members of the Summers family.  
"What are you doing Ghaleon! I thought you and I were friends!" Canute shouted.  
"Friends? You fool! Don't you get it? My plan all along was to destroy this universe and kill the two of you"  
"Why Ghaleon?" Canute asked. "Why do you want to kill us? Your own flesh and blood"  
"Don't try feeding me any of that crap." he spat back. "If you cared anything about me, you would have gotten me out of this hellhole years ago"  
"You know why you can't leave. You are one of only three warriors in the multi verse who can use Metal element."

"Oh, yes, let me, your own flesh and blood wither away, instead of one of those other two, those girls"  
"Which explains why you want to kill Canute, but not me." Demitri interjected. "I'm with you, let them all die"  
"I could care less. I remember back in the past. You had no respect for me and now you just want another toady for your group." Ghaleon smiled. "I know that you want your friends back, or in your case Demitri, slaves, so I've decided to give you a chance. Come to floor 93-d." he began to sink into the floor. "See you there." he finished sinking.  
Canute and Demitri looked at the other, the former saying, "Looks like we have to team up again"  
"As soon as this is over, we go back to being enemies"  
"Wouldn't have it any other way"  
Antibase "I can't believe Demitri took those newbies instead of us!" Gary shouted firing another round at the same support beam he had been for the past few hours.  
"It shouldn't be such a surprise." Tony said calmly, sipping some of the tea. He was sitting at the computer. "Those two are far more experienced than us. They were the best choice"  
"How can you be so calm about this!" Gary shouted, dropping the guns and walking towards Tony. "If we don't get stronger, we'll become just plain fighters to him"  
"I know that you idiot. You don't have to point out the obvious. Look at this." there was a map on the screen. "This shows every room and floor of the Antibase." he clicked on a large warehouse room. It was enlarged, showing two red dots as well. "That is the room we're currently in, the dots representing us. Now, if a click on the room a hallway away?" a small room appeared. Tony pressed the DETAILS button, and the room became a snapshot, showing what was in the room. There was a small tube, a computer system next to it. "That machine was used to mutate weaker minds into the horrible creatures that attacked the Moon Kingdom. It was crude, but effective. It says here that the strong minded wouldn't be changed unless they excepted it. The lucky few would have their power levels multiplied, while still staying human. The others?" a picture appeared on screen, a combination of a man and a youma. It was covered in blood, a mix of its own and its victims. "They were turned into mindless murdering machines"  
"So what are we waiting for?" suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light. "Could Demitri be back already"  
"You mean he isn't here?" the light disappeared, revealing a brown haired teen. He had on a pair of swirling glasses and a dirty school uniform. His mouth was curled in a evil smile. "My name is Melvin and I want to join your little club"  
Final Hope- Floor 93-d The elevator. The only thing left unaffected by Ghaleon's blast. Demitri and Canute had been a bit worried about using it, not really trusting their brother, but had been left no choice. The ride stopped after ten minutes of traveling and opened. The two brothers stepped out and came to be facing their third sibling, Ghaleon. The room was twisted, the metal pushed around to make a wide open battlefield. "Hello, brothers. How do you like my arena?" Demitri charged at his brother, but was stopped as a pillar shot from the ground and hit him in the jaw. " Now, now, wait a minute. We'll have plenty of time to fight"  
"What else do you have to say?" Canute asked, staying still.  
"Nothing." the two turned to see a completely metal version of their brother. The real and the fake began to speak in unison. "I was just waiting for my clones to get here." a third appeared from the floor, followed by the fourth. "Are you ready? Go"  
Canute and Demitri smiled at each other. The two tuned their backs to each other and locked arms. "Summer Smash!" they began to spin around, surrounded by a dark shield. They made quick work of the three clones and slammed into Ghaleon, sending him to the ground.  
"How long has it been since we've done that?" Canute asked, smiling.  
"Not long enough." Demitri said. Then, smiling, "But still fun"  
"So are we still going to be enemies"  
"We teamed up to fight a common foe. Of course we're still enemies." suddenly, they were brought to the ground. They twisted their heads enough to see more clones. "Although right now, we're still allies"  
"Don't you get it? I can mold new bodies out of metal. What do you think this ship is made of? I have an endless supply of raw material. I am immortal"  
Meanwhile…  
"Where are we?" Mag asked, dumbfounded. They were in a completely dark plane, floating in the emptiness. "Last thing I remember, we were with Canute"  
"I have no clue." Brandon replied.  
"Well, you aren't alone." a whip flew out of the darkness and wrapped around Brandon's neck. Nathan and Jutah came out of the darkness. "I don't care where we are, I just want my chance to kill you"  
Next: Interlude: History Lesson 


	13. Interlude: History Lesson

Interlude: History Lesson

Moon Kingdom Palace

He walked through the hallways of the kingdom, arms shaking at his side. The tears were still in his eyes, but he wouldn't show it to anyone. He was sick of everything that the position of prince gave to him. He could still hear the scolding remarks. 'Prince Samuel, you mustn't be so reckless.' 'Prince Samuel, you have to act more like royalty.' 'Prince Samuel, you mustn't pick fights with the royal guards.' But the worst came from his mother. 'Son, you must act more mature.'

"What do they expect from me? I try to be the person they want, but it's just not me." he looked outside and at the large space fortress. "That's what I want. To be a warrior, a Netwarriors. Here, they treat me like I'm made of porcelain." that's when the idea came into his head. "That's it."

Later…

The guard ran into the throne room, the note in his hand. "Queen Serenity, I found this in the prince's room!" she took it from him and read it to herself.

Dear Mom,

I know that you think I don't have what it takes to be a warrior, but I have to prove you wrong. I want you to know I love both you and my sister, but I must take my leave. I can't tell you where I'm going, but know this. If we ever see each other again, I'm not Samuel Serenity. The name's Sammy Tsukino.

Your son,  
Sammy

Battle Netwarriors' Recruiting Office- The next day

"This has got to be the most boring job that a Netwarrior can be given," Ash said to himself. He was sitting in a small recruiting office, waiting to help anybody who wished to join the team. "Blow up a few new battle cruisers and you get demoted to the lowest possible level. What did I do, really? Is it my fault that that pirated They Might Be Giants CD had a virus on it. And I was planning to enter the Eon Cup Tournament this time. Oh, well."

There was a knock at the door and a young boy stepped in. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses to disguise his face. "Uh, are you the recruiting officer?" Sammy saw who it was. "Hey, you're that top level Netwarrior, Ash Kasheem!"

"Ash Kasheem, yes, top level, no."

"What happened?"

"You remember that explosion the other day? That was me."

"Sorry to here that." Sammy had a thought. "Can I show you something?"

"Go ahead." Ash said, a little disinterested. The glasses and hat came off. "Prince Samuel!" Ash jumped from his seat and saluted.

"Please don't do that!"

"Hey, I remember now! You ran away from the palace. It was in the paper this morning."

"I know, now listen up, I need your help."

Gamma-Z Squad Residential Area

Ash and Sammy walked into the former's home and entered the living room, being greeted by the faces of his friends, Tracey, Lan, and Eugene. "Hi, guys."

"Yo, Ash." Tracey replied, sipping some of his coffee. "Who's your friend?"

"Promise me you won't salute him." his friends looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Just show them."

When Sammy removed his hat and glasses, the others gasped and, like Ash, jumped up and saluted. "Why does everyone do that?"

Eugene stopped saluting and said, "It could be because you are Prince Samuel Serenity. Or as the newspapers have branded you, 'The Runaway Royalty.' " Eugene then looked at Ash, agitated. "What is he doing here?"

"He asked me to help join the Battle Netwarriors."

"Which, of course, means you bring him here." Lan pointed out.

"At least I didn't try to help an escaped convict from Jupiter join."

"Would you let that die!" the brown haired youth yelled.

"Look, we just have to help him change his appearance enough to not be recognized."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Tracey said. He had the same hairstyle as the rest of the royal family. Like his mother, it was silver and pulled back in two buns. Unlike his mother and sister, it was accompanied by a single, short ponytail. "Oh, dear god. Let's get to work."

A few hours later…

Sammy came out of the building completely different. His hair was now cut shorter and dyed brown. His royal clothes had also been dumped, leaving him in Netwarrior Training Armor. "This is really cool."

"Trust me, you realize hw much they ride up in battle during training." commented Ash. "Which, by the way, you'll be starting tomorrow."

"Ash, I got to thank you. I would never have been able to join the team if it wasn't for you guys."

"That reminds me, I have a question. Why would you want to give it all up?"

"Why? That's easy. I've always felt that my life is too keyed up, being someone people act different around. I have these powers, but all the people care about is my bloodline. But who cares? My mother is the keeper of the Imperial Crystal and after she dies, my sister will be able to do that. I have wanted to be a Netwarrior since I first saw you guys fighting. It's not because I want the fame and fortune. I don't care if not even my teammates know my names. I just want to help protect my home and all the others out there. That's why I ran." the two were silent for a while.

"Come on, you got a big day tomorrow." the duo reentered the house and went to sleep.

Gamma- Z Training Grounds- The next morning.

Sammy stood in a ring, similar to the kind used in wrestling. In front of him was a scraggly looking teen, who was on his back. He had gone down in one hit. A referee came up and dragged the defeated boy away. Sammy commented, "That was pathetic."

Ash and the other Netwarriors he had made friends with came up to him and congratulated him. Tracey said, "Let me guess, you thought that was pathetic?"

"You'd be right. Why is that?"

"It's because Gamma- Z is the lowest team in the Netwarriors." Lan said. "The four of us used to be members of Alpha- D, but someone in our unit kept doing stupid things and getting us demoted." Ash whistled innocently.

"The point is, by beating a member of the Netwarriors, you earn the right to become one." Lan pulled out a Palm Pilot and clicked a few things on screen. Soon, it came up to the Join Up screen. He handed it to Sammy. "I put in all the other information last night. Now all you need to do is sign your name."

"Cool. I've already thought of a new last name." he signed his name, Sammy Tsukino. "It means 'of the moon'." as Sammy said this, a voice boomed across the Gamma- Z Training Grounds.

"All Battle Netwarriors, report to the Moon Kingdom Palace, immediately."

"You don't think this is about Sammy?" Ash asked.

"All we can do right now is follow orders and report to the palace." Tracey turned to Sammy. "Don't worry, it'll all work out." the five exited the training grounds and followed the other Netwarriors that were heading for the palace.

Lan punched Ash hard in the head. "If we get kicked off the team for this, I'm very willing to go to jail over killing you."

"Oh, whatever!"

Moon Kingdom Palace

A silence had fallen over the room. Every member of the Battle Netwarriors stationed on or near the Moon, grouped by Level, Ranking, and Unit, stood still, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen, to happen. At the front of the large room stood the leader of the Netwarriors, Lance Dragons, and Queen Serenity, her daughter, and the Sailor Senshi.

"Are you sure about this, Serenity?" Lance said, under his breath, so no one but the queen could hear him. Being of such a high ranking, he was one of the few people who could address the queen so casually. "If you are mistaken, this waste of time will be in vain. We don't want more problem between our groups."

"I assure you, Lance, we are positive my son is here. We received these pictures earlier this morning." he took the pictures from the queen and saw the prince in a recruiting office, talking to someone he knew all to well.

He sighed, smacking himself in the head. Under his breath, he mumbled, "Dang it, Ash." before saying into the megaphone in his hand, "Gamma- Z, get up here." the group of Netwarriors split in two, leaving a path. The members of Gamma- Z walked to the front and lined up. "X Unit, step forward." Ash, Tracey, Lan, and Chaud approached. Lance walked to Ash. "What happened? You saw the prince, knew he had run away, and, considering who you are, you decided to do something idiotic. Is it in your blood to cause trouble?"

"Sir, I-"

"Shut up, Ash, it was a rhetorical question. So tell me, where is the prince?"

Sammy sighed and stepped up. "Sir, with all respect, please leave Ash alone. I'm the prince." if possible, the room grew even quieter. Sammy turned to his mother. "Mom, I'm sorry I ran away. I don't know why, but I thought this is where I belonged. I'll return home."

"Wait!!!" a voice shouted. Someone in the higher ranks ran to the front of the room. It was Canute Summers. "Lance, it is impossible for Prince Samuel to leave with his mother." he handed Dragons a newly printed document. "As you can see, Sammy, as he is now going by, signed his name on the Netwarrior Contract. I cross checked this signature with one of the prince's to make sure. It's his. And, as the Battle Netwarrior/ Moon Kingdom Agreement states, 'Once a person has joined the Netwarriors, it is impossible for anyone to get them out of it. Sammy has signed up for life, so he can't b taken out unless he breaks his contract three times. And then, of course, he would be killed, or imprisoned for life."

Lance looked from the document to Canute to the prince and back to the document. At last, he turned to the queen. "I'm sorry, Serenity, but what Canute says is true. Samuel is now a member of the Battle Netwarriors." he looked at X Unit. "And he will be in your unit, Ash."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry for this, mom." Sammy said.

"Don't try to apologize, Sammy." she said his new name with spite. "You've already hurt me enough." and with that, the queen left. Sammy stared, feeling half destroyed, half happy as hell.

Next: Predicament


End file.
